


I Get Off

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before returning home from an assignment with Steve, the reader overhears him pleasuring himself. After Steve hears the reader doing the same, things become interesting upon returning to the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

You were exhausted. The wear and tear of a day of avenging had taken a toll, on not only your mind, but your body as well. You sank into the plush bedding on the hotel mattress to alleviate some of the ache in your muscles, closing your eyes to let unconsciousness take you over until daybreak. But your eyes flew open just as quickly as they had shut upon hearing a muffled groan coming from the next room over.

If this were any other situation, you would have rolled your eyes and pounded on the paper thin wall, shouting at the occupant to keep it down or keep it in his pants. But this wasn’t some random stranger panting heavily from the sinful actions he was performing on himself.

It was Steve.

Steve’s voice that was crying out strangled whimpers as he choked himself in his hand. The thoughts that appeared from the depths of your mind were completely out of your control, and you didn’t fight hard to will them away as his pleasured gasps grew louder with each pump. You pictured him sprawled out across his bed, just as you were in your own bed. You chose the option of envisioning him naked; his sculpted chest heaving as his breaths grow more and more shallow. Taut biceps burning with the overexertion of his movements. His hair disheveled from throwing his head back into the pillow. The veins in his neck becoming more prominent as he struggles to keep his voice down.

Yeah, sure he was your friend. And you probably shouldn’t be letting your hands wonder over your body, wishing it were his hands on you instead, but there you were. One of your hands ran up along your stomach, cupping your breast through the thin material of your t-shirt. The other toyed with the elastic of your panties, letting only the tip of your middle finger inside of it.

Your skin was on fire. You didn’t even think about how awkward things were going to be tomorrow when you saw him in the morning. This was wrong. So wrong. But as the pad of your fingertip brushed against your aching clit, you couldn’t find a fuck to give. You came to terms with the fact that it was a little taboo; and it only made things hotter.

You used some of the wetness seeping from your slit to coat the sensitive nub as your actions became more aggressive. Your back arched off of the bed slightly as you pressed yourself into your own hands. You tugged at your nipple through your shirt, slowly sliding a finger into your awaiting pussy. The moan that erupted from the back of your throat was far louder than you had anticipated. You knew that Steve had to have heard it. Your suspicion was confirmed when his grunts became more raw, rugged, scratching it’s way out of his throat.

You smirked, reveling in the feeling that you made him react in such a way. Adding another finger inside of yourself only fueled the already blazing fire. Both of your hands went to work, pulling and rubbing anything they touched. Sighs, whimpers, groans, all fell from your lips in a way that was almost pornographic.

The creaking of Steve’s bed was heard between his hallow breaths, and you knew he was close. The promise of release only made him strive harder to cross that line into abeyance. You curled your fingers, just barely skimming over your sweet spot, and your walls clamped around them. A stifled sob fell from your mouth as you repeated the action, bringing yourself closer and closer until you couldn’t take anymore.

Your orgasm struck hard and fast, making you shudder as you rode it out. Steve’s mangled wail let you know that he had met his end as well.

You sighed, running a hand through your knotted hair and smiled to yourself. Whatever awkwardness that happens tomorrow will be totally worth it. Pushing that thought to the back of your mind, you were finally able to give into slumber.

You paced around your hotel room to make sure all of your things were packed. You and Steve were set to head back to the tower after your week long assignment a few states over. With your phone pressed to your ear, you stuffed the few articles of clothing you had left into your duffle bag. Three knocks pounded on the wood of the hotel room door, breaking your attention from the conversation you were having with Bucky.

Your heart rate sped up a beat or two when you looked through the peep hole to see Steve standing on the opposite side. You exhaled slowly and opened the door to let him in. He smiled at you sweetly, as he often did, and set his bag beside yours on your bed. He plopped himself down on the mattress and watched as you continued to move around the room. You couldn’t help but sigh in relief that nothing had changed from your scandalous activities just a few hours prior.

“Sounds like a legit lead. You guys need any reinforcement?” You asked, zipping up your bag and resting the strap on your shoulder. “Alright, well call us if you need anything. We should be back home around sixish. Be careful, Buck.”

Steve took your duffle from you and brought both of your bags to his car parked just outside of the door. After returning your keys to the front desk, you settled in the front seat of Steve’s Chevy Silverado. He peeled out of the parking spot and nearly burned rubber getting onto the highway.

“Eager to get home much?” You laughed, slowly easing your grip on the handle above the door.

Steve cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. “Aha, yeah. So uh, what did Bucky say?”

“He’s in Venice with Nat and Clint. Something’s wrecking havoc out there. Said they wouldn’t be home for a few days, but he’ll call if he needs us.” You adjusted your seat into a flat position so you could lay down as you retold the information Bucky gave you.

He watched you get comfortable through his peripherals, but kept his eyes on the road as he pressed his foot harder on the accelerator. He was already going well over the speed limit, and his hands seemed to be gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary.

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night, Y/N?” His voice was huskier than before when he asked the question.

You caught on to what he was doing in an instant. He was subtly trying to bring up last night’s events without having to say it outright. He was going to try to make you squirm; blush under his vague accusations. But two could play at that game.

“Nah, there was a lot of noise coming from the room next to mine. This guy was really going at it. I mean, I heard everything.” You smirked, still able to hear the faint sound of Steve’s moans ringing in your ears.

“Oh yeah? You didn’t wanna bang on the wall and tell him to knock it off?” His adams apple bobbed in his throat. You could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.

You shrugged and shook your head. “Why would I have done that? Sounded like he really needed it.” Through half lidded eyes, you took notice of his crooked smile. “Besides, it sounded kinda hot.”

Steve chuckled. “Oh yeah? Got you all hot and bothered, Y/N?”

Your eyes were closed now. You knew that if you dared to look at him, you’d break your confidence and not have the nerve to keep playing along with his game. Willing away the blush that crept to your cheeks, you replied cooly.  
“Hot, yes. But I sure as hell wasn’t bothered after I came.”

It took everything in you not to laugh when you heard Steve curse under his breath and fidget in his seat. Smiling softly to yourself, you turned towards the window until you drifted back to sleep.

The ride back to the tower was shorter than you first pegged. You weren’t sure if it was because you were passed out for half of the trip, or because Steve was going 85 in a 55 mile per hour stretch. Either way, you were shaken awake by Steve’s heavy hand on your thigh. Your eyes fluttered open, greeted by a warm smile.

“We’re home, Y/N.” He spoke softly.

You nodded, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and sitting up. Taking your bag, you followed Steve and trudged into the tower.

“Think I’m gonna go take a nap. I’m beat.” Steve yawned, stretching his arms over his head. You cursed him for lowering them so fast before your eyes could follow the trail just under his navel.

“Alright. I’m gonna hit the shower. Pizza sound good for dinner? I’ll wake you up when it gets here.” After Steve nodded, you strolled down the hall to your bedroom to pick up your things.

You had to admit, you were a tad upset that Steve had already let go of what little tension there was between you and him. It’s not like you were expecting him to push you up against a wall and take you right then and there or anything. But you had hoped you’d get a little more out of him.

Turning on the hot water, you stripped out of your clothes while waiting for the steam to appear over the curtain. You sighed contently as warm droplets cascaded down your body, washing away whatever grime and filth was left on you.

Once again, you found your hands absentmindedly roaming your body while the soap cleansed your skin. The memory of last night still fresh in the back of your mind only fueled them to go lower. You knew you could get yourself off on the thought of it alone. But you bit your lip and shook your head, deciding against it. It was probably a one time thing that Steve had probably already forgotten about. No use dwelling on it.

But when you looked up after rinsing the suds from your hair, you chose to indulge yourself one more time at the thought of your best friend. You reached up, detaching the shower head from the wall and switched the water pressure from a medium trickle, to a deep massage.

The water beat heavily against your skin as you got a feel for it. You leaned your back against the wall, resting all of your weight on one leg, while propping the other on the edge of the tub. A shiver ran down your spine, feeling the cold air hit your wet body and the warm water hit between your thighs.

A moan of appreciation escaped your throat when you finally felt pressure lash against your beckoning sex. Your free hand cupped your breasts, gently squeezing them, pinching your nipples between your fingers.

“Steve…” You didn’t care that your voice echoed when you groaned his name. The delicious harshness of the warm water had your knees buckling. You were moaning like a whore, loudly and repeatedly. It almost masked the sound of Steve entering your room and calling your name. But he stopped midway through it, realizing that you were expressing pleasure, not panic.

You stilled yourself briefly. Waiting to hear his footsteps fade out of your room. But you heard nothing but the water and your own heavy breathing. His shadow shown on the wall; you saw the reflection of it through the mirror. Steve was standing outside your bathroom door, anticipating your next string of whimpers.

Seeing him stand there, waiting for you to unravel, made a whole new wave of excitement course through your veins. So you gave him what he wanted. You braced yourself against the wall and used your free hand to push your folds apart. A gasp, followed by a delighted mewl fell from your lips as the water hit your sensitive nub again and again. Your eyes fell half shut, but you could make out the shape of Steve’s shadow moving. You smirked, comprehending that he was jacking himself off into his hand.

You wished that he would just burst through the door and manhandle you, claiming you as his own. But you’d be lying if you said this wasn’t hot as all hell.  
His cock throbbed in his grip. He spit into his palm, lubricating himself so he could pump faster. Without warning, you tensed severely, your end stifling your motions as you writhed harshly.

It was faint, but you heard Steve groan your name. He hit his finale right as yours ended. And to make him sweat even more, you shut off the water immediately after cleaning yourself.

You heard a muffled, “Shit,” followed the chiming of his belt buckle before his feet pattered against the floor.

Wrapping a towel around your body, you stepped out of the shower and into your bedroom. He was long gone by now, but his scent lingered on the wall that he used to support his body.

“Oh, this is so far from over, Rogers.” You swore to yourself before slipping into your pajamas.

“Steve! Pizza!” You called down the hall from the kitchen.

Your back was turned as you set a couple of plates on the table. A grin spread across your face when you heard footsteps abruptly stop, followed by a whisper of, “Jesus Christ.”

Usually your pajamas consisted of a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. Steve had never seen you so exposed as you were now, wearing nothing but a v-neck that clung to you in all the right places, and a pair of black panties. You didn’t even have to try that hard and he was putty in your hands.

Steve cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck as he met you at the table. “Landry Day, Y/N?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You sat down and looked up at him, faux confusion drawn across your face. The innocent route was always a good warm up. “Oh, this?” You gestured to your clothing. Well, lack there of. “I hope you don’t mind. Haven’t been able to cool off since my shower.”

He licked his lips and bit into his slice, talking with half of his mouth full. “Yeah, it seemed you were really enjoying yourself in there.”

You leaned back in your chair and took a sip of your beer, knitting your brows and shrugging. “What do you mean?”

“I uh, heard some noise coming from your bathroom. Woke me up from my nap and everything. I thought you were in trouble or something.” He waited for your response, partially expecting your cheeks to redden with a blush.

But you kept your cool. “You know how horrible those hotel showers are. I was relieved to have some actual water pressure. It felt great.”

Steve raised his brows and pursed his lips. He obviously didn’t buy your cover, but he let it go and nodded.

For the rest of the time, the two of you were silent. When you both were done, you got up to take your plates to the sink, but Steve gripped your wrist, stilling you from moving away from him. “I heard my name.”

“What?” You asked, honestly confused this time.

“In the shower. I heard you say my name. Actually, I heard you moan my name.” His eyes were filled to the brim with lust by the time they met yours.

You leaned down so that you could whisper in his ear. “You’re damn right you did.” Your teeth nipped at the shell of his ear, making his mouth go dry and let go of your wrist. You took the plates to the sink and sauntered past him to go to your room. Turning back to look at him, you leaned against the doorframe. “I saw you.”

“What?” He questioned you the same way you did to him just minutes before.

“I saw you. Outside my bathroom. Listening to me pleasure myself. You were doing the same, weren’t you Steve?” You closed the space between you and knelt before him, spreading his knees and rubbing up his thighs. It was a bold move, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Naughty little boy. You were getting yourself off to me, while I was getting myself off to the thought of you. You know, I’d be happy to give you a little show. All you have to do is ask.”

Steve gulped, his desire prominent through the denim trap of his jeans. You stood back on your feet and smirked, letting your hips sway as you exited the kitchen.

You weren’t even half way down the hall when you heard Steve run after you, his bare feet slapping against the tile floor. Leaning on your door, you looked up at Steve and waited for him to catch his breath. Running with a boner isn’t easy.

“Were you serious? What you said back there, were you serious? Because if not,” He paused and panted.

“Serious as a heart attack, Steve.” You ran a hand up his clothed chest and opened your bedroom door, signaling for him to follow.

Once inside, you sat at the foot of your bed while he fidgeted nervously.  
“H-how do we go about this?” His insecurity was adorable. You almost felt bad about dangling him like this. Almost.

“I told you. Ask me.” You licked your lips and rested back on your hands.

“Can I watch you?” He asked softly.

“Watch me what, Steve? C’mon. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you want.” You urged him.

Steve chewed his bottom lip and looked into your eyes. His voice was darker as he spoke this time. “I wanna watch you touch yourself.” You smirked, nodding and encouraging him to continue. He took a step closer to you. “Wanna see you sprawled out across this bed,” Steve stepped between the space of your open legs and hovered over you. “Wanna watch you play with your pretty little clit. Watch you bury your fingers into your pussy. I wanna see you cum. Hard.”

How could someone say such filthy things, but still sound so calm about it? You were surprised Steve couldn’t hear your heart beating in your chest at the rate it was going. Now, this is what you wanted. You were delighted to oblige Steve and grant him his wish. But not without getting what you wanted in return.

“I’ll give you what you want, Steve. But not for free.” You tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Your fingers slowly undid the buckle on his belt, and you left it open as you popped the button on his pants as well.

“See that chair over there?” You pointed to the plush chair in the corner of the room. Steve looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Pull it up to the bed and sit.” He followed your demand, sitting back comfortably and waiting for you to go on. “While you’re watching me, I wanna watch you.” You pulled your shirt off and threw it at him. Steve’s eyes instantly went to your bare chest. “Wanna see you flex those muscles as you squeeze up and down your cock. Tease the tip with your thumb. Wanna see you go at it with both hands; one stroking your length, while the other massages your balls.”

Steve pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, his erection flopping out of it’s bounds, happy to be free. He saw you gawk at his size, clearly impressed with it, and smiled. He gripped himself at the base, but did nothing more. It was your turn.

You were going to make him want you so bad that he couldn’t stand it. Teasingly, you put a hand to your neck. Keeping an agonizingly slow pace, you slid your hand down past your collarbone, between the valley of your breasts, and cup your left breast, using your thumb and index finger to tweak your nipple. When you used your other hand to treat your right side, Steve began to move his fist up his shaft.

Reaching into your nightstand, you pulled out a tube of lotion and tossed it at him. Hurriedly, he squeezed some into the palm of his hand and gripped himself once again, relishing in the coldness of the lotion and warmth of his hand.

Your right hand continued to play with your nipple, tugging it and making Steve moan with the way it bounced when you released it. Your left hand trailed down your stomach until you reached the top of your panties. Instead of pushing them down, you cupped your still clothed sex, and ground your hips into your hand.

You moaned loudly, which in turn, made Steve moan. “Y/N, please,” His plea didn’t reverberate louder than a whisper.

You debated whether or not you should tease him longer, but decided against it. You were already on edge just as Steve was. Neither of you wanted to prolong your orgasms. So you removed your panties and tossed them across the room.

“Oh fuck,” Steve tried, but failed to stop himself from quickening his pace and tightening his clutch around his cock. You were dripping with want, and when you spread your legs even wider, Steve could see you throbbing with need.

You grinned at his response to you, biting your lip as you parted your folds and showed him everything you had. His mouth gaped. It was dry, but it watered at the same time. He was dying to taste you. Smell you. Feel you wrap your thighs around his neck.

“If you cum, I’ll let you touch me, Steve.” You spoke hoarsely, plunging two fingers into your aching core.

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. His free hand cupped his balls tightly, making his hips buck further into his grasp. “Ahh, shit, Y/N, m’gonna—fuck!” He whimpered the whole string of words he could muster before tensing and losing his ability to speak coherently. The white stream erupted like a fountain, spraying all across his chest and stomach. Now it was turn for your mouth to water. Your fingers worked fast and hard, bringing you closer and closer to your second orgasm of the day. Just a slight curl of your fingers and you were done for.

Your body shook violently while you cried out in pleasure. Your head flew back and your eyes shut tight as it passed.

Steve gave you no time to settle down before kneeling and pressing his hot tongue to your overly sensitive pussy. With what little energy you had, you propped yourself on your elbows and watched him lap and suck at your clit.

“Steve, ah—fuck, Steve, ooh don’t stop, don’t stop!” You couldn’t help yourself form crying out in pleasure as Steve’s scruffy cheeks rubbed against your smooth thighs. Surprisingly, he kept his actions soft and gentle. You had pegged Steve as a real rough lover. But you were in no position to complain.

Orgasm threatened to hit as he pushed two digits into your slit. You pulled him up before he was able to make you come undone again. His brows knitted as he looked down at you, but your lips crashing against his for the first time eased him.

“Wanna come around you, with you. Please, Steve. Please.”

Steve’s eyes went dark with lust as you begged for him to fuck you. He laid you down flat on the mattress, softly letting his hands caress your curves as he poised himself above you. Your bottom lip was suffocating by the strength of your teeth as he kissed his way up your torso. Steve’s tongue flicked softly against both of your nipples, making you arch your back, desperate for more.

“I had no idea you were such a little pistol in the bedroom, Y/N.” He spoke between hot, open mouthed kisses on your neck. When you met in the middle for another kiss, it was all tongues and teeth. You could faintly taste yourself on the warmth of his tongue as he battled with you.

“Had no idea you were so tame in the bedroom.” You snarked, tugging his bottom lip between your teeth.

Your comment sparked something within Steve, because without warning, he rammed into you. The sudden roughness ignited your body with white heat. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lifted your hips to match his momentum.

“You call that tame, baby girl?” He chuckled softly, nibbling at your ear as he rammed into you again and again. “You’re just lucky I’m so close to busting a nut. I would take my time torturing you. Milking you for all you’re worth. Making you thrash from my touch.” Steve dipped his head to your chest and grazed his teeth against your nipple, sucking it harshly into his mouth.

“Raincheck.” You promised.

Steve hoisted your calf onto his shoulder and shoved his cock as far as he could inside of you. Instantly, your walls reacted by clamping around his length. You screamed his name when the head of his cock reached your sweet spot. His fingers were digging into your thigh and hip, you knew bruises in the shape of his fingertips were going to remind you of this night for days to come.

His shaft pulsated against your walls. Thrusts began to falter as you both descended into your release. Steve held you tightly in his arms, calming you as you convulsed from the excitement. He followed suit, kissing you hard and spilling his seed into you.

Steve dropped his head to rest on your shoulder while the two of you allowed your breathing to return to normal. You brushed misplaced strands of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, softly trailing your fingers across his sweat slickened shoulder blades. Steve pulled out of you and laid on his back, pulling you into his side. Your legs tangled lazily around each other and Steve covered you both with the blanket.

“So, I have to ask,” You looked up at Steve and smirked. “When I was in the shower, what did you cum into?”

Steve laughed and slid his hand over his face, slightly embarrassed by what he’d done. “You know that beanie I got you last Christmas?” You narrowed your eyes and nodded. “Well you’re gonna get a new one to replace the one I ruined…”


End file.
